A Cats Tongue
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Akaito lives on the rough side of society but that doesn't stop vocaloids coming to him when they're in trouble When returning home one night he comes across a turquoise cat and takes it like he has done others But his cat isn't what it seems Akaito/Mi
1. Stray

'_Flour, eggs, sugar, vanilla essence and milk' _

Akaito listed the ingredients in his hands again just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He planned to make vanilla muffins for Rin and Len's birthday tomorrow and he needed to get them right… or Rin would go psycho at him again. The red haired voclaoid strode comfortably through his dodgy neighbourhood. The house in which he lived was large and cheap but it required him to live were muggings were daily and gun shots were as common as bird songs in nicer places.

He didn't mind though. He himself was tough, unlike his first model, Kaito. The blue haired vocaloid was easy going and much softer in personality. He wouldn't last an hour in this place without peeing himself. Akaito laughed at the though and continued his walk home.

He was only one street from his house when he heard yelling from up ahead. A small gang war had started and unfortunately it was blocking Akaito's way home. Sighing he looked to his left then right and grinned to see an alley leading to the street up from his. He started up the alley without a second thought and was glad to hear the sound of the war getting quieter the further he walked.

'_Hope the milk doesn't go off' _

He was halfway through the alley when something tugged on his scarf. Akaito stopped and turned to see nothing but darkness in the alley behind him. The scarf seemed to be attached to something behind the trashcan. With another sigh Akaito walked towards the trashcan annoyed that his scarf had been caught on something. Just before he got to it the scarf fell limp onto the ground. "Strange…" Akaito murmured. This didn't stop him from trying to find out what had grabbed his scarf in the first place however.

It seemed that every step he took the closer the more the trashcan moved. Frowning he stepped in front of it and peered into the darkness. Something was there that was for sure but Akaito couldn't figure out what it was. He could feel it looking at him but he couldn't pinpoint where it was. "Hello?" He whispered but he got no response. Akaito waited for a few minutes to see if what ever it was would show itself but a noise got his attention.

The fight that had been happening down the road had spread and was heading towards the alley but now there was gun shots as well as yelling and the sound of people beating each other up. Akaito new it wouldn't be good to stay there any longer and he turned to start walking again. He'd only moved a few metres when he felt his scarf being tugged at again. Akaito turned immediately to catch who was doing it but saw no one. He looked down at his scarf and blinked. A small cat was clawing at the end of his scarf and as pulling out the stitching.

"Hey!" He yelled. The cat looked up, slightly scared and mewled. Its eyes were big and turquoise and it looked starving. Akaito couldn't keep angry at the cat, especially when it looked that hungry. He bent down and picked the cat up and held it up into the light of the moon.

The cat was strange. It's fur was short and flat till it reached the tail, where it puffed out and reminded him of a squirrels tail or a fox' tail. However that wasn't that strangest part. Not only was its eyes turquoise but so was it's entire body. Akaito had never seen a cat like this before in his life. It looked like it had been photoshoped in real life. The cat mewled again and licked his nose. Akaito blinked and blushed. "Ok... I guess I'll have to take you home then" He smiled and cuddles the cat.

The sounds of the fight were getting closer and reminded Akaito that he had to hurry. He held the cat against his chest with one hand while the other held his shopping and he walked briskly form the alley and into the next street. From there his house wasn't too far and he'd successfully avoided the gang war.

When he opened the door to his house the cat leaped from his arms and ran off to explore its new surroundings. Akaito watched the cat till it disappeared around the corner before he locked his front door (A very important thing to do) and went to the kitchen to put away his shopping. There was one message on his answering machine and he clicked play when he walked past.

Luka's voice sounded on the machine. "Hey Akaito sweety, I was just letting you know that I'm coming to stay with you for a few days after the 21st, my boyfriend is being a dick and I need out for a little while, ok bye honey!" The machine clicked and the messaged ended. Akaito sighed. Luka lived in the same neighbourhood but somehow she got into more fights then he did. Of course if she was staying he'd start getting strange visitors again.

He put away the shopping and put the kettle on. He didn't mind Luka coming by but he wished it was because she wanted to and not because she and Gakupo were fighting. He pulled out a cup and filled it with a hot chocolate mixture. A small mew below him made Akaito look down to see the cat rubbing against his legs. The turquoise cat mewled and continued to rub against Akaito's legs till he picked it up and placed it on the counter.

"What about you?" He asked the cat. "Are you here cause your fighting with your boyfriend too?" The cat mewled and sniffed his hot chocolate. Its tail swept over the counter top and flicked the empty packet on the floor. Akaito smiled and bent over to pick it up before putting it in the rubbish. "Of course you did! Even Rin came here when she had a fight with Len… They always come here when they've had a fight with a boy" Akaito stroked the cats back and smiled when he realised this. The cat purred and arched its back into Akaito's hand.

The kettle clicked and steam poured out into the kitchen. Akaito took his cup from the cat and filled it with hot water. Pulling out a spoon from the drawers he stirred the brown mixture till it looked like proper hot chocolate. The cat mewled as he started to walk towards the living room. "Ok fine" Akaito smiled and picked the cat up and took it with him. He placed the cat on the couch and sat down beside it. The clock read ten thirty which meant he hadn't missed the adult cartoons they played on channel twelve.

Akaito lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply from it. Even though it was hot he could handle it, he had the opposite of a cats tongue. The cat sniffed eagerly at his cup and Akaito held the cup in front of it. "You want a taste? Careful it's hot" He watched the cat sniff and then lick the edge. Its ears flattened and it moved back again. Akaito laughed. "Well I'm not surprised you have a cats tongue" He commented and continued to drink his hot chocolate.

Akaito finished his hot chocolate sooner then he though and blamed on the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. The last time he checked the clock it said one thirty two.

'_Ok yesterday morning' _

Akaito yawned and lay down on the couch unable to keep his eyes open. He vaguely remembered turning off the TV before something walked onto his chest. The sound of purring reached his ears and he felt the cat curl up on his chest. Akaito smiled and petted it once before sleep enveloped him.


	2. Soggy and wet

'_Something heavy is lying on me'_

The sun came in through the open window, piercing and bright. Akaito covered his eyes and waited till his mind became fully awake before he moved. A bird was singing outside his window and he smiled. The sound of a bird was rare around here and he did miss it. Somewhere in the kitchen he heard his phone ringing and he reluctantly sat up. The boy lying on him stirred but didn't wake up. Akaito scratched the boys head and gently pushed him off. The turquoise haired boy smiled in his sleep and hugged the pillow that had been on the couch. Akaito removed the scarf from his neck and draped it on the couch before walking into the kitchen to pick up his phone.

Kaito's nervous voice sounded from the other side. "Akaito!" He yelled. "Where are you? You were meant to be here half an hour ago helping me and Miku set up!" Akaito winced and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry Kaito I haven't finished Rin and Len's cupcakes yet… Can't you get Meiko to help?" He suggested the she man to Kaito because even though she liked to drink, she was known for the strength. He could hear Kaito worrying over the phone and sighed. It was too early for this. "Look, I haven't actually started the cup cakes so if you don't want a pissy Rin let me go and cook please Kaito? Meiko won't mind helping and get her to call me if she does have a problem. Ok?"

Kaito didn't answer for a few seconds and Akaito considered hanging up but didn't. "Ok, Miku's calling her now" He said, his tone sounding slightly less worried now.

"Good now I'll see you there, Goodbye Kaito" Akaito said firmly. His first model said bye and hung up to go help some more. Akaito put his phone back on the hook and started to pull out the ingredients for the cup cakes. Akaito was glad that he had a recipe to follow this early in the morning (ten o'clock) or he would have no-doubtedly screwed it up somehow.

The red head cracked the eggs into the bowl and added the sugar and vanilla essence before mixing it all together. He placed the mixture in patty pans and put three batches in his oven; timed it for thirty minutes and started to make the icing. He stuck with white and yellow icing with hundreds and thousands to decorate with. The cup cakes only had another five minutes on them left when he heard footsteps. At first he didn't think anything of it and assumed Luka had come early.

"Those smell nice" He heard a boy's say.

'_A boy's voice?' _

Akaito whipped around to see a young boy smiling at him but there was something familiar about him.

"What is it?" He asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Akaito stared, unable to say anything. The boy who stood, naked, in front of him had turquoise eyes and hair just like the cat he'd brought in. The Cat! Akaito had almost forgotten. The boy looked just like the cat but in human form. However he still had the small fluffy tail Akaito remembered and two cat ears on the side of his head. The boy looked like he was getting uncomfortable with Akaito staring and he flinched under his gaze.

"Who are you?" Akaito asked, suddenly getting defensive. The boy held Akaito's scarf I his hands.

"My name is Mikuo" He smiled and flattened his ears to the side to show he meant no harm. "Thankyou for taking me in last night" He bowed deeply to Akaito and hugged his scarf. Akaito didn't know what to say to him but he didn't know if he could trust Mikuo just yet. The boy in questioned sneezed and hugged the scarf tighter. Akaito's caring instinct kicked in and he held up a finger to the Mikuo.

"Wait here" He said and walked upstairs. He came back with one of his coats and handed it to Mikuo. The cat boy smiled and donned the coat which was ridiculously too big for him. "I'll find you something smaller later but for now that will do" He looked Mikuo up and down. The boy smiled and did a twirl in his new coat.

"It's nice and comfy!" He grinned and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Look! Now I'm you!" He giggled and Akaito smiled a little. The kid was quite cute but that didn't change the fact that he was a complete stranger. Well not a complete stranger seeing as he knew his name and had spent the night with him. Akaito looked at Mikuo again trying to figure out if he was related to anyone he knew. Mikuo was looking around sniffing. His nose twitched several times then he turned and said something to Akaito. The red head blinked.

"What was that?" He asked.

Mikuo huffed. "I said I smell burning" The cat boy pointed to the oven.

A look of panic crossed Akaito's face and he dove for the oven door. A little bit of black smoke billowed out of the oven and into the kitchen. When it reached the roof it spread and was caught by the smoke detector. "Oh no" Akaito muttered before the siren started. Akaito grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the trays and placed them on the counter; while Mikuo had ducked down on the floor covering his ears. A few seconds later the sprinklers turned on and started to soak everything.

Akaito stood in the middle of the kitchen as the siren wail and the sprinkles put out an imaginary fire.

'_Why me?' _

Kaito checked his phone for the fifth time that minute. "Why isn't he here yet?" He whispered to Miku. She shrugged and went to give Rin and Len their presents from her. Kaito hopped from foot to foot and in the end decided to ring again. He was after all, two hours late.

The phone rang several times before Kaito heard it click but no one spoke on the other line so he started. "Akaito! You're two hours late! What's keeping you? The Rin is getting restless and so is Len"

Silence.

Kaito heard someone on the other line take a deep breath before a long string of swear words erupted and he took his ear away from the phone. Everyone at the picnic stopped to listen to the yelling on Kaito's phone which lasted a good few minutes. When the line went dead Kaito stood stock still, confused beyond belief but glad he wasn't in front of Akaito at this particular time. Who ever had pissed off Akaito was in for a world of hurt.


	3. Sweet things

Akaito placed the phone down on the socking wet counter. He stood still, glaring at the boy with the turquoise eyes. Mikuo smiled sheepishly at Akaito. "That wasn't my fault… I didn't distract you… from…your… cupcakes" He finished weakly and suddenly felt nervous. His tail flicked between his legs and his ears flattened to the side of his head. Akaito smiled, though it was forced and looked like it was hurting his face.

"It's ok Mikuo" He cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you… I'm just going to strangle you!" Akaito yelled as he launched himself at the cat boy. Mikuo looked scared slightly but he didn't look like his was going to move. Akaito reached out and grabbed Mikuo's coat before a big cloud of green smoke exploded in his face. "What the?!" He said confused while holding an empty coat.

He heard a small mew to his left and turned to see the turquoise cat running off up stairs. "I'll get you later!" He vowed before returning to the mess in the kitchen. There was no way he was going to get to the party on time and there was no way that the cupcakes and icing had survived their soaking. Akaito groaned and started to clean up the mess, and to his surprise Kaito didn't call again.

'_Thank god.'_

Forty five minutes later Akaito was running down the street in new clothes (His usual red and black coat and grey pants with black shoes but without his red scarf today… Strange) and heading towards the best bakery in his area. The lady behind the counter looked nervous when he walked in. Her eyes were ringed and her long solver hair which was tied back in a pony tail was messy and full of slipt ends.

"C-can I help you S-sir?" She asked in a mousey voice. Akaito looked through the glass at the different cakes till he found some nice looking cupcakes.

"I'd like seven of those" He pointed. The girl nodded and grabbed a box with shaky hands. Akaito slowly recognised her as Gakupo's younger step sister. She used to live with her step brother until he met Luka. She was soon kicked out and stuck in an apartment in the dodgy side of town. As Akaito watched her he felt a pang of sympathy towards her situation.

"H-here you g-go Sir" She whispered and handed him the box.

"Thanks" Akaito smiled at her and handed her a fifty. "Keep the change." He didn't leave her time to argue as he continued to run to get to the party.

He reached the party an hour before they were due to finish. Rin had wanted to go on longer but she and Len had to go sing at a concert with Miku. Their manager had clearly stated that they couldn't be late for this concert especially on their birthday. Akaito didn't mind. He could visit them for dinner later but just so long as he gave them the cupcakes now so Rin didn't try and use it against him later.

Len was glad to see him and thanked him for the 'home made' cupcakes. Rin didn't seem to notice the difference. But with all the destructive toys she had around her he wasn't surprised she paid his cupcakes little attention. The party ended and Rin. Len and Miku had to shoot off to get ready while Meiko, Kaito, Neru and Akaito were left to clean up.

It didn't take long as Akaito was anxious to leave and cleaned quickly. He said good bye to the others and gave Kaito a hug (He was after all his brother even if he was annoying) before starting off home.

Tonight was quiet and Akaito was thankful. He had a small head ache from the party and didn't feel up to any gun shots or fights tonight. It was late afternoon when he reached his street and it was by then that he was sure that someone was following him.

Akaito had walked the streets of his neighbourhood long enough to know the feeling of someone stalking him. But the trick was to not let you know you were onto them. Akaito continued to walk down the street but he didn't go to his house. Instead he continued walking till he reached a park two streets over. Once there he could see the stalker trying to hide behind a tree.

He paused and waited, listening to pin point their position. Eventually he heard a rustle behind him and turned to face his stalker. His stalker flinched and let out a small scream. Akaito paused. "You're the girl from the Bakery" He frowned. She nodded.

"My name is H-haku" She paused and held out a box. "I wanted y-you to have these." Akaito took the box cautiously and peered inside. There was a jam donut, an éclair, one of the cupcakes he'd bought earlier and half a cream cake.

"Um…thankyou Haku but why?" Akaito didn't mind accepting the gifts, he himself didn't like sweet things but he liked to look at them. Plus Luka would most likely eat them when she turned up.

Haku bit her lip and blushed. "You w-were nice to me" She whispered. "I just wanted to thankyou." She then dipped her head in a deep bow and ran off leaving Akaito in the park with the sweets.

After a bit of confused walking Akaito finally made it back to his house. To his surprise the lights were on.

'_Mikuo must have changed back'_

He grinned and unlocked his front door.

'_If he's changed back then I can get my revenge!'_

Unfortunately for Akaito he wasn't going to get that chance. The moment he walked into the door and pink haired menace attacked him.

"Akaito!" Luka squealed. "I never knew you had a kitty" Akaito looked just behind Luka and saw is man of the day, Mikuo.

"Yes," He said tight lipped. "I just got him recently." The cat mewled loudly and rubbed against Luka's legs. Akaito glared at him and placed the box of cakes on the table. Luka squealed again and started eating the jam donut.

Akaito tried to grab Mikuo but the cat was too fast for him and he ended up falling flat on his face. "I'll get you…one day" He muttered darkly. Mikuo mewed and ran back up stairs, to the place he'd most likely hid this morning.

Akaito was about to get up to follow him when he felt a heavy boot push him back down. "Where do you think you're going Akaito?" She grinned rather evilly and Akaito sighed and resigned himself to her will.

'_I think I know why she and Gakupo fight so often'_

"I though I was going to go to bed" Akaito winced as he felt the boot dig into his back.

"No! Silly boy we're going to stay up and watch scary movies! Like we used to" She giggled and pulled out her most favourite horror moves she could find. Akaito closed his eyes and hoped that tonight would end soon.

The Exorcist was only scary the first time you watched it, after the twenty third time it seemed to lose it's charm.


	4. Red collar with bells

It had been a long night for Akaito. Watching movie after movie with a hyper Luka wasn't his idea of fun. It wasn't his idea of anything really. But even though he'd stayed up all night he hadn't seen hide nor tail of Mikuo anywhere. Akaito had wandered at around three fifteen whether Mikuo had gone to sleep. He had tried once to leave but Luka held onto his arm and ended up sitting on him. Her reasoning was that she thought he was going to sneak off and go to bed.

At seven the next morning Luka had grinned proudly at Akaito before she announced that she was going to sleep. Akaito would have gladly joined her in sleep but he had work in an hour. He really did want to kill Luka.

So it was then that Mikuo came downstairs in Akaito's coat to find the red head half collapsed on his kitchen floor with the coffee machine overflowing.

"Um Akaito?" He whispered into his ear. "Akaito? Are you ok?" Said person rolled over onto their side to look at Mikuo.

"You…" He growled and weakly reached out to him. Mikuo took his hand and licked it. Akaito shivered. "Your tongue… it's rough like a cats tongue." He said, almost confused. Mikuo smiled.

"Well of course I am a cat." He said matter-of-factly and purred. Akaito stared at him in a daze. It was too early for this far too early. Akaito struggled to stand up but he refused Mikuo's help, knowing that if he couldn't do it then he'd tell work he was too sick or something.

Mikuo chose to sit on a chair at the small table in his dinning room while Akaito poured himself a coffee and cleaned up the overflowing. Once he downed the brown liquid he walked wobbly up the stairs to the bathroom. A few seconds later Mikuo heard the water running through the pipes and slowly made his way up the stairs. He leaned up against the bathroom door and listened to what was going on inside.

Akaito was rubbing soap on himself and putting shampoo in his hair. He didn't care much about his appearance but his was big on personal hygiene. The red head rinsed the soap out of his hair and turned the hot off to have a cold shower. Hopefully the cold would wake him up.

Mikuo tried the door knob but it was locked so he curled up outside the door and closed his eyes; taking a cat nap.

Akaito turned the shower off and grabbed a towel off the side hook. He dried his hair and wiped down his body before wrapping the towel around his lower half. Akaito opened the door and stepped out, just seeing Mikuo in time to avoid him however he didn't have time to catch his balance before falling on the floor with a large thud. Mikuo jumped up in surprise and blinked, confused at seeing Akaito lying on the ground. His ears twitched as he heard a sound coming from another room.

Luka heard the thud and sat up in bed. "What the…?" She flicked her hair out of her face and crept out of bed. The floor creaked with every step she took and she winced every time she heard it creak. When she reached the door she listened carefully to try and hear if anyone was on the other side of the door. When no noise came Luka opened the door and peered at the floor. "Akaito?" She asked the body on the ground. The strange, turquoise coloured cat was licking his face. When he heard her step out he looked up and mewled.

Luka grinned as she tried to guess what had happened. "Akaito did you trip over your clothes in the hall? Silly boy." She snickered and kneeled down next to him. "You're going to be late for work if you don't go now~!"

Akaito groaned and rolled over. As he moved his towel slipped from his waist and Luka giggled. It took him a few seconds to realise what she was laughing at. Suddenly the slight concussion in his head wasn't there and he was running back to his room with Luka's laughter following him.

Akaito was ready to leave ten minutes later and he was glad that Luka had retired back to her room. He snuck downstairs to see Mikuo curled up on the couch. He frowned and walked over to the boy. How could he be tired? He wasn't up all night watching horror movies with a psycho. Akaito sighed and ruffled the boy's hair before leaving for work.

'_I'll get him back later.' _

Work had been slow. Slower then usual but Monday's were kind of slow anyway. Akaito worked at a deli not too far from his house. It was handy because he was able to get discounts there and buy more food for when people came over; like today.

Akaito bought three bags full of supplies to keep Luka happy and his other secret house guest. Lucky for him it didn't cost him too much but it would be a hassle walking home with so much. It was times like this he wished he owned a car. But to own a car would lead to theft of that car shortly afterwards.

It was afternoon by the time he finished. His boss had decided to close up early because of the lack of customers. Akaito didn't complain and gathered up his shopping before heading home. He was just passing the Bakery when Haku rushed out.

"Akaito!" She smiled as she held out a box. Akaito smiled back and held up his shopping bags. "Oh, sorry I d-didn't notice." She reverted back to her stuttering.

"Would you mind carrying one for me?" Akaito asked as his fingers were slipping. Haku shook her head and rushed forward to help him. "Thanks." He grinned. Haku blushed and looked down. "umm… How are you Haku?" Akaito turned to her.

"I'm good. It's… n-nice to see you again." She said softly. The red head smiled sheepishly.

"It's …good to see you too." He said. "If you're not too busy mind helping me get this stuff back to my house?" Haku's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"N-no, I wouldn't mind I just need to lock up." She put the bag and box down before locking the bakery and rejoining Akaito on the path. "I had some l-leftover stock again today… I thought you m-might like them." She indicated to the box and Akaito nodded.

"Thankyou… Haku it's nice of you to give them to me." Akaito didn't want to tell her that he didn't eat sweet things it might be too mean. The silver haired girl walked quickly beside him, blushing and looking away every time he looked at her. Akaito knew that he'd have to tell her sooner or later that he wasn't interested but he decided to wait. She was, after all, holding his food.

They didn't speak much on the trip but it wasn't very far so the awkward silence didn't last long. When they reached Akaito's house the TV was on and very loud inside and a familiar turquoise cat was sitting on the door step. Haku squealed at the cat.

"Oh! Isn't it adorable! Is it yours?" She asked as she stepped forward to pet it. Mikuo mewled and stopped forward to receive the pet. Haku cooed at the cat while she scratched it behind the ears.

"Yeah it's mine, I found him on the streets." Akaito murmured before he noticed something red around Mikuo's neck. He put his shopping down to examine the red band more closely.

Mikuo was wearing a red colour with a silver bell. He sat up and proudly showed it off to Haku and Akaito. "How darling," Haku smiled as she scratched Mikuo's neck. Just then the door opened and Luka stood in it. She was wearing fishnets, knee high black boots and a short denim skirt. Her small boob tube was just covering her large breasts and was bright pink.

"Hello Akaito honey, you're back!" She smirked. "I forgot to mention how sexy you looked in that towel this morning~" Akaito felt his face light up and he glared at her.

"Oh um I guess I b-better get going." Haku said shyly as she stood up. "B-bye Akaito." She bowed before running off, her face bright red also.

"Luka!" Akaito roared. "Why would you say something like that in front of her?!" Luka flicked her hair to the side.

"Why do you care? Is she something more to you then I thought?" Luka looked him in the eyes and Akaito shook his head.

"No, she was nothing to me." The red head sighed and picked up some of his shopping. Luka picked up the box of cakes and the other bag and brought them inside.

"So she's been giving you cakes huh? I should have known that those cakes were from her shop." Luka sighed but she opened the box and pulled out a cupcake anyway. Mikuo followed them both into the house and mewled. "Oh yeah, I bought Mikuo a collar if I didn't he'd be picked up as a stray and taken away." Akaito started to put away the shopping. Luka didn't help and instead she watched him do it. Mikuo continued to rub himself against Akaito's legs, getting in his way as he walked through the kitchen.

Once he was done Akaito turned to Luka. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked casually. Luka grinned.

"I'm going out tonight with some friends~" She smiled and picked up a bag. "I won't be back till late~" Luka grinned and blew Akaito a kiss before leaving.

Akaito felt relief wash through his body when she went. It would be quieter now. Mikuo mewled loudly and clawed Akaito's leg. "I almost forgot about you…" Akaito smiled rather evilly. "Now that we're alone I can finally get my revenge." Mikuo was already bounding away with Akaito hot on his heels.

"You won't get away from me this time!"


	5. Tired Akaito is tired

The turquoise cat was a little harder to catch then Akaito had first anticipated. He bounded through chair legs, scrambled over the couch and once upstairs he dived under the bed. Akaito swore and stood up stomping his foot in frustration. "Get out from under the bed Mikuo," He growled. From under his bed Mikuo mewled. "And I KNOW you can understand what I'm saying! Come out or I'll go get the vacuum cleaner."

Mikuo's fur bristled and he let out a distressed meow. "Oh no, you won't get any sympathy from me!" Akaito got down onto all fours to peer under the bed. The turquoise kitten purred.

"If you don't come out I won't let you have any of those sweets Haku gave me," Akaito smiled, attempting to lure him out with candy. The cat looked slightly distressed at this threat but didn't move. "Alright I guess it's time to vacuum." Akaito stated bluntly and left to find it. He closed the door so that he had Mikuo trapped and headed to the broom closet. He fished out the vacuum cleaner and proceeded to carry it up the staircase, smiling in a sinister fashion as he did.

"Oh he'll get what's coming to him heh heh." The red head grinned and plugged the vacuum into a power plug in the hallway. "Hey Mikuo! Guess what I got." Akaito reached down to press the on button when a voice stopped him.

"Please don't! I hate those things they're so loud!" Mikuo's voice sounded on the other side of the door. Akaito stepped towards the door and tired to open it. It wouldn't open. Mikuo had locked himself in.

"Mikuo are you going to open this door?"

"…Maybe… "

"Maybe? This is my house!"

"I'll only come out if you promise not to hurt me."

"Ok I promise not to hurt you."

"Were your fingers crossed?"

'_Damn!'_

"No, don't worry I'm a man of my word."

He heard the door 'click' before a pair of bright turquoise eyes peeped out from behind it.

'_His eyes are really quite beautiful.'_

Akaito was about to reach for the door when Mikuo spoke.

"You have some really dirty magazines under your bed."

Akaito gave up at that point to continue chasing after the boy. It probably wouldn't have been worth it anyways.

After returning the vacuum to it's rightful place in the closet, Akaito returned to the kitchen and sighed. The lack of sleep from the night before was finally catching up with him and he knew it wouldn't be too soon before he passed out completely. Of course he wanted to have eaten before that happened. While in the process of making a sandwich, Mikuo came downstairs in his coat again.

'_I really have to find him some better fitting clothes.' _

Mikuo sat down on the counter and watched Akaito finish his sandwich and then make another. "You like tuna?" He asked. Mikuo nodded his head eagerly.

"Yep! Love it!" He smiled and sniffed the air, his tail swinging under the coat. Akaito smiled half-heartedly and gave him the tuna/salad sandwich. Mikuo demolished the sandwich in no time flat, leaving nothing but crumbs on the counter. Akaito raised an eyebrow at the cat boy, confused as to how he could have so much energy when he realised that he hadn't been forced to stay up LATE with LUKA watching HORROR MOVIES. Now that was torture.

"I don't know what you plan to do but I'm off to bed… god knows how I've managed to last this long." Akaito muttered as he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Mikuo watched him curiously. "I also don't know where to put you… I don't want Luka to find out about your secret in case she uses it against me but that would mean I'd have to lock you up or you could return to looking like a cat." Mikuo pouted and flicked his tail up.

"I'm enjoying being a human at the moment so can't I just share your bed?" He flashed Akaito his best pathetic look and whined. Akaito groaned and covered his face. If it wasn't too early for this then it was too late.

"Ok, ok you can share my bed, but you stay on one side and I'll remain on the other." Akaito gave in and started to head up stairs. In the back of his mind he hoped Luka had remembered to take a key because he certainly wasn't getting up and letting her in. Mikuo followed close behind him, his tail waking everything as he made his way up the stairs. Akaito couldn't bring himself to look at what ever had dropped onto the ground.

Once in the bedroom, Mikuo jumped onto the bed, snuggling up into the covers and basically leaving no room for the other. Akaito growled as he watched the cat boy make himself comfortable in his bed. However he wasn't going to sleep in his clothes and so he chose a pair of pj pants and left to change in the bathroom. When he returned Mikuo had moved over to one side of the bed, leaving space for Akaito.

The red head felt slightly touched (Even though he had planned to shove the boy over if need be) and slipped into bed beside him. Akaito had left the door slightly ajar in case Mikuo needed to go out during the night or in case Luka really had left the key at home. (He wasn't THAT mean) Akaito rolled onto his side so that he was facing Mikuo even though the boy wasn't. His turquoise ears looked soft and delicate pressed against his head. Akaito frowned as he had a sudden urge to touch them. Very gently, with two fingers, Akaito stroked the cat boy's ears, smiling when he heard the boy start to purr.

He didn't expect Mikuo to roll over, however and snuggle into his chest. Akaito felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks as Mikuo nuzzled his way into a better position. Akaito stiffened until Mikuo finally stopped moving. Of course that wasn't the end of his suffering. Akaito forced himself to keep his mouth shut as sharp nails suddenly kneaded his chest and stomach, tenderising it, This torture continued for another few minutes before Mikuo was truly comfortable and secure.

Akaito bit into his pillow, holding back any yelling he thought might erupt and wake the sleeping boy. Why? Why? Why did cats feel the need to knead?

When Mikuo had finished kneading he tilted his head back and licked Akaito's chin affectionately. Akaito blushed and then wrapped his arms around Mikuo, hoping that by holding him tightly he wouldn't do anything more… painful. After he had moved into a more comfortable position, Akaito noticed that the purring had started up again and strangely he felt it lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long till he closed his eyes, forgetting about the pain on his front.

*~oOo~*

Luke returned home at around three am. She had expected to be out later but some horrid slut had come up to her boasting about how she's done Gakupo. Of course Luka wasn't going to stand for that and she'd punched the girl in the face. Unfortunately this had meant she had to cut her night short. Grateful she'd remembered a key, Luka snuck into Akaito's house quietly, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Creeping upstairs, she decided to peek in on Akaito to see if he was still awake. She paused when she saw him curled up on the bed and smiled. If only she had a camera, she'd black mail him well. Disappearing she indeed returned with one and crept into the room to get a better view. What she was when she got closer almost made her drop the camera in surprise. Akaito was hugging, or rather _spooning_, with a younger boy. She had never thought that Akaito would swing that way; he just seemed so… masculine.

…

'Click'.

Luka took a picture anyway, knowing that this would be just as good as the one she had wanted to get earlier. Smirking, Luka left the bedroom and headed back into hers. Oh, Akaito was going to be catching hell tomorrow. She giggled evilly to herself and prepared for bed.

Akaito shivered in his sleep.

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while D: I found a new fandom and got caught up in the fun of it all …and started another 2 stories ^^; I hope you like this chapter ;3 tried to make it cute and fluffy**


	6. Found out

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep

Akaito wearily crack an eye open and peered through the darkness at his clock. It read 7:71am. Oh just great, he had forgotten he had work today. The red head slowly sat up and stretched his arms and legs before slipping out of bed, smiling fondly at the curled up lump that was Mikuo.

As quietly as he could, Akaito tiptoed down the hall. Anything to avoid waking up Luka. She was a monster to deal with in the morning... Or afternoon... Or anytime really. Akaito sighed and opened the bathroom door, shut it and then proceeded to shower. The water was warm and it helped wake him up. However the water stung the scratch marks on his chest making him clench his jaw. He was still going to get that boy back.

Once he finished showering, Akaito returned to his room and got changed. Mikuo didn't stir in his sleep the entire time. Akaito smiled and then left to make breakfast, nothing fancy, just toast and a coffee this morning. He wrote a small note and left it on the counter, hoping that Luka would actually do the dishes and not leave them for him to do when he got home.

Akaito ran back upstairs to his room and gently nudged Mikuo. The cat boy yawned and rolled over, blinking his large aqua eyes up at Akaito. "Hey, I just wanted to say I'm leaving for work now and I won't be back till the afternoon... So um... Keep hidden from Luka please." Mikuo nodded sleepily and snuggled deeper into the bed. Akaito frowned and tapped Mikuo's head. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmh..." Was all the response he got from the cat boy who had gone back to sleep a moment later. Akaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't much he could do about Mikuo, just hope that he would wake up before Luka did. With his last deed done, Akaito grabbed his keys and left the house. Time for work.

Luka sat up when she heard the door slam downstairs. That meant that Akaito had left for work and she had the house all day till Akaito came back home in the evening. "Aah I think I'll watch some movies," She smiled and flicked her hair out. Then a thought occurred to her. Last night when she'd come home she had seen something in Akaito's room. Hadn't she taken a photo?

With unusual energy for this early in the morning Luka jumped off her bed, donned a loose shirt and some shorts and searched for her camera. The digital camera had been dumped on top of her clothes from last night she discovered. After muttering a few choice words she got the camera up and running, flicking through the photos she had taken last night.

Two in particular caught her attention. It was Akaito lying in bed with someone else. It looked like a boy but he was wearing cat ears and they were very close. Luka narrowed her eyes and turned the camera off. Who was this person? Wait, would they still be there? Luka leapt out of the bed and ran to Akaito's room. If the person had stayed the night then he should still be there.

Luka gently opened Akaito's door and peered inside. There was indeed a lump on the bed meaning that someone was there. Luka grinned and twirled a hand through her hair. It was true. Akaito had some sort of cat slave sleeping in his bed!

Her grin grew wider as she approached the bed. She was going to blackmail him so much when he got home! This was even more fun then baiting Gakupo! Her thoughts returned to her on off again boyfriend. She really did care about Gakupo; just that sometimes he was so insensitive to her feelings. She hated that they got to the point that they would yell and scream at each other for hours. Luka brushed the strange melancholy feelings away and busied herself with her latest blackmail project.

The cat boy lay oblivious in the bed, unaware that Luka had gone and returned with her infamous camera, snapping pictures of him while he slept. Once she figured she had enough for a decent blackmail plan, she put her camera away and nudged the boy with her index finger. "Hey~ Wake up kitty~" The boy groaned softly and buried his face into the mattress, intent on ignoring her for as long as possible. "Come on, wake up!" Luka frowned and tugged on one of the ears. Strange, it wasn't coming off. Luka gasped and let go of the ear as sudden realization hit her.

This wasn't some random cat boy! It was the cat that Akaito had been looking after! Mikuo! Luka took a few steps back, eyeing the cat boy warily. "This is so weird…" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair. But then again, if this was all real and not a dream then she'd have some one to hang out with during the day while Akaito was at work! Luka pinched her arm a few times till it started to turn red before she could say she was not dreaming. "So… You're real." She said softly to Mikuo.

Luka slowly reached out to stroke his head, smiling when she was rewarded with a purr. "So cute, just like a real kitty~" She giggled and scratched behind his ears. Mikuo purred louder and slowly opened his eyes. Luka grinned and waved at him. "Morning Kitty, have fun with Akaito last night?" She added with a wink. Mikuo's eyes widened as he stared at her; panic quite obvious in his expression.

"I-I… uhh... Y-you got it all wrong!" He babbled and covered his head with the blanket. "I'm not a kitty!" Luka pouted and wrestled the blanket away from him.

"Yes you are! I have proof!" She yelled and wrenched it out of his hands. Before she could get to him through, there was an explosion of green smoke and a scampering of paws. Luka couched and swatted the smoke away, looking from Mikuo as she did so. "Hey! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to play!" The pink haired houseguest jumped off the bed and peered down the hall but Mikuo was nowhere to be seen.

"Pretty please Mikuo?" Luka tried a nicer approach to tempt Mikuo out from his hiding place. She waited to hear him mewl but there wasn't a sound. Not even a pitter-patter of paws. With a frustrated sigh Luka yelled down the empty hallway. "You can't hide from me Mikuo, I know this house better then you~" And so it began.

Luka's day consisted of hunting the turquoise cat down. She searched high and low, into every crevice and every hidey-hole but still no sign of the small cat. "Ok, new tactic." She decided as she searched Akaito's kitchen for her new weapon. "Ah~ Purrfect~" She smirked as she held a tin of tuna in her hands. "He won't be able to resist this!"

Carefully scooping the tuna into a bowl, she placed it on the floor by a bowl of water and waited behind the couch for her prey to appear. Luka was resilient when it came to these things.

o~*O*~o

Mikuo was feeling rather pleased with himself. Despite not heading Akaito's words and getting caught in human form he'd managed to avoid Luka for most of the day. She had assumed that he wouldn't hide in her room and so she hadn't checked there. Big mistake. Mikuo settled himself more comfortably under her bed, hidden among the many articles of clothing; it definitely made for a great hiding place.

The only downside was that now he was getting hungry. His stomach growled audibly letting his know that food was defiantly on the agenda. Unfortunately he couldn't go downstairs, as that was where he had last heard Luke disappear.

Mikuo stretched his front limbs out and then his back before settling down to sleep. If he couldn't eat he would sleep and forget that he was hungry. Well, that was the plan till he smelt tuna downstairs. The light smell of the fish wafted upstairs, teasing his nose and setting stomach off again. Oh! He couldn't take it anymore!

Sneaking out from under Luka's bed, Mikuo planned to make a mad dash for the food and hope for the best. He was a fast runner and Akaito hadn't caught him yet so hopefully he could avoid Luka just as well. Mikuo slunk downstairs, creeping ever so softly as to not make the stairs creek loudly. He spied the bowl of the wonderful tuna sitting on the floor by a bowl of water. Heaven~

Mikuo crept over to the bowl, sniffing it tentatively before lapping some of the tuna into his mouth and chewing. It tasted so sweet! He found himself purring while he ate, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the large fish. In fact, he was enjoying it so much that he failed to notice the reason he had been hiding, sneak up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Luka yelled triumphantly as she hoisted Mikuo into the air. Mikuo mewled and thrashed in her arms, his tail whipping around and hitting her in the face. "Oh stop squirming! I wouldn't have had to do this if you had just come out earlier!" Luka grumbled and carried him to somewhere familiar.

Mikuo squirmed harder when he saw the bath in Akaito bathroom. Luka on the other smirked and turned one the cold tap, filling the bath with water. "If you don't change back I'm going to give you a bath~" She stated firmly. Mikuo mewled pitifully and gave her his cutest look. It had worked on Akaito, perhaps her too?

Unfortunately, Luka was immune to those looks because she too, knew how to do them properly.

"That won't work on me Mikuo, change or be prepared to get wet!" Mikuo could only see one way out of this. He was going to have to change… That or he would be licking himself for the next four hours! Before Luka could place him into the bath, he managed to worm out of her grasp and duck to the other side of the room. In a puff of green smoke he was back to being human… Or as human as he could get with his ears and tail.

"Oh how darling!" Luka beamed, as she looked Mikuo up and down properly. "Come on! I have to get you some clothes!" Mikuo had barely anytime to register what was happening when he was dragged out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

o~*O*~o

Akaito had had another slow day at the deli. Business didn't usually pick up until Thursday then it was busy until Monday again. The red haired sighed as he left the shop with only one bag of groceries this time. He intended to make a stew for dinner and had needed to pick up a few more supplies. He walked past the bakery but it was already shut which was confusing seeing as his deli had shut early. '_Maybe their business is as slow as ours…' _He thought absently and continued on.

It didn't take long to reach home this time. He peeked into the mailbox to see if the bills had arrived when he pulled out something that was hardly a bill… Or mail for that fact. Akaito peered down at printed picture of him and Mikuo in bed… "SHIT!" He yelled and ran for the door. Luka knew! Luka knew! Oh god this wasn't good at all!

Akaito shoved his key into the lock, twisted it and threw the door open. The peculiar sight of Luka sitting next to Mikuo greeted him. Mikuo was dressed in tight black short shorts, a tight white tank top and a turquoise cardigan. He smiled sheepishly at Akaito who stood gaping like a fish.

"Uhh w-welcome home?" Mikuo said softly. To his right Luka chuckled evilly and snapped a picture of Akaito's face.

Akaito had a sudden urge to go stay with Kaito… At least there it was safer.

o~*O*~o

**Sneaking up on cats while they eat is easy D They're too busy eating to notice~ **

**Ok so Luka knows… Blackmail is sure to ensue~ Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys : ) They helped to me put another chapter up xD;;; **

**I Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
